


Two Halves of a Whole

by spaceMaverick



Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: A poem about Michael and Patrick





	Two Halves of a Whole

Two halves of a whole,  
Sharing an empty space  
Hazy conversations clouding the room  
Careful, deliberate walls  
Closing in  
But there is the clock,  
Going _tick, tick, tock,_  
As memories slip away  
Until the walls  
Fall.

Separate halves battle for the empty space  
One clawing at the thick blackness of amnesia  
While the other sets fire to their lives

Two halves of a whole,  
Trying to connect  
Two halves of a whole,  
One becomes a reject  
Two halves of a whole,  
Two halves of a whole,  
Two halves of a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this for my poetry unit in creative writing class. I wrote slenderverse poetry for school.


End file.
